


Duty and Honor

by AidaAleahim



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Endgame Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa are Cousins, Queen Sansa, Queen in the North, The King in The North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaAleahim/pseuds/AidaAleahim
Summary: A Targaryen alone in the world is a tragic thing but a Stark alone in Winterfell is unfathomable. Sansa had not fought only to give up now. There was only one more thing that would make her feel complete and that was to bring Jon back where he belonged, as king in the North.





	1. Little brother

_Little brother,_

_I write to you not to ask for permission but rather for council. In the eyes and hearths of the Northern men as in the heart of their queen, Jon the Targaryen has never seized to be a hero. It takes great sorrow for our folk to punish their king on his own Northern lands. I deem that a banishment of two years as well as our cousin’s burdened heart is enough of a punishment for an act that has probably spared thousands of lives and led to the peace we now enjoy. By the time you will receive this letter, my dear brother, I may be already on the way to the Great Wall. The decision of my Northern Lords just a fortnight ago has been unanimous: “They recognize no King but the one in whose veins runs the blood of the wolf and the dragon. I fear that the minds in the South will not be as unanimous as our North’s but I do trust that with your help the South will come to a wise decision._

_Yours truly,_

_Sansa Stark Queen and Protector of the North_

“Well, your grace.” Tyrion said folding the letter h had just finished reading to his king. “I know, I know … you were expecting this. I do not have your foresight gifts but it came to no surprise to me either.”

Bran gave a pensive smile to the King’s Hand. “Well then, you might have had at enough time to come up with a solution to it as well.”

The small man opened and closed his mouth right back. He fumbled with his beard, paced a turn or two around the council room and opened his mouth once again, drew in a breath, left it out with a heavy sigh then spoke. “ The wheels have been turning in my head your grace ever since Sansa left the Southern Realm. There was no doubt about it. She had never given up on your bro … cousin. Although far away she watches over you as a mother cares for her cubs.”

“The waters have long settled in Westeros and our lords do seem satisfied with the developments of our realm. I trust your plan will settle their pride as well.”

“ I trust so too your grace. As your sister highlighted, Jon’s actions might have hurt some back then but the results we see today do tell another story.”


	2. The North Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North people remembers a time when the North was reclaimed by a warrior kind which they proclaimed on their own and which had been taken from them for quarrels happened in the South. Now under the rule of a wise queen the Northern men asked for their king to be brought back.

Sansa 

The news coming from The Eeerie today could not be otherwise than joyful. A babe on the way for a newlywed couple is always the highest gift the Gods may give upon you. Sansa couldn’t be happier for Robin and Alysa Arryn, yet the news placed pressure on the new queen of the North.

Your grace, Meister Luwin said almost in a whisper not wanting to disturb the queen in her time of prayer and meditation. “ maybe it would be wise to retreat to your chambers. The nights are still cold despite the warm spring days.”

The wind swooshed trough the handlike leaves of the Weirwood tree as Sansa opened her eyes and got up. The chill Meister Luwin was talking just a while ago sent a shiver down her spine. She nodded approvingly to him and took the cape that the old mad had brought, walking silently towards the castle.

“What is it that seems to trouble you my lady, maybe a few words from this old man will come of use.”

The smile that animated her lips tasted bittersweet. “I believe it is time Meister Luwin.”

“Time for what?”

“Time for the King in the North to regain his rightful place.”

What followed was a white night in which the great council had been summoned, letters had been sent and a trip had been planned. The meister was searching through his vast books of Northern history when he glanced at his queen and saw her asleep on her desk. There was no such precedence of a wolf marrying a dragon lest for her aunt Lyana and that had not turned out well for the realm of Westeros. But cousins marrying was nothing out of the ordinary, he could count dozens of instances even among the Lords and Ladies of Winterfel. His queen’s fears were ungrounded from a history’s point of view yet as a person he could understand the young ruler. Lady Sansa and Lord Jon had grown up like brothers, their feelings they nurtured were those of siblings. He could only have the utmost respect for his queen as she put her own feelings aside for the good of her kingdom. If all came according to plan Winterfel and the North would only see prosperous peaceful time ahead of them.

Sansa stirred uncomfortably as she awoke. “ I apologise Meister Ludwin. It appears the sleep had gotten the better of me. Let us retreat to our chambers for the night we will convene back tomorrow before the Lords of our houses reach Winterfel.”

Now that she was awake once more her mind stirred and stirred with ideas and possibilities, with fears and solutions,and … worst of all, with these feelings that she could not control. Her feelings for Jon were inexplicable, he had the power to soothe her deepest fears yet again he also had the same power to unease and vex her. Everything that Jon did struck her ten times more than others in the same situation. She loved her siblings deeply, but Jon … oh Jon, he was a different story. How will it be their encounter, would they manage to rule side by side? Mother and father had always been an example to follow for their children and for their people as well. She prayed not to disappoint them. Jon would not, that was certain. He bore her father’s honor in all the aspects of the words. What about her? Will duty reign supreme above her feelings?

The next evening the council was gathered for a final meeting. The matter had been discussed for months but the matter got fired up only after Lord Arryn’s wedding. The North needed an heir, a definite successor to the crown. The northern men were to tired of the scheming and fights that have shaken their lands over the last years and for that the queen had to marry.

“A man from the North!” They all exclaimed. They accepted no foreign man to come and rule next to their queen. But who? Jon Snow some whispered until one indignant lord raised the voice “ You mean The Targaryen?”

“He has more North in him than valerian blood. He was our king, The King in the North.”

“Until he gave it up and bent the knee …”

“He bent the knee for us …”

“ He slayed the Dragon Queen for us …”

“He was an honorable and merciful king your grace, just like your late father Ned Stark.” One of the eldest lords in the realm got up and walk slowly towards the queen and ahead of the council. “Your Grace forgive this old fool’s meddling but you are as was and just as you mother and father were and I dare speak freely in front of you. Your cousin would make a good king by your side. Jon the Targaryen is notable for the valor in combat as for his honor and love for the North.”

“ We know know no other King but the King in the North whose name is Stark!” The new lord of Bear Island shouted with tears in his eyes. Other lords got up and followed. ‘ The Queen and King in the North” they shouted raising their blades “ … whose names are Stark.”

Sansa stood silent and listened to all of the lords debate, the pros and cons, their fears and their hopes an only when the waters settle she began to speak. “ My Lords, as always I appreciate your council and I will never seize to consider them before I take a decision. I am glad to see that your hearts are in unison with mine. I do believe that there will never be a greater kind than my cousin. With him by my side I am certain that my reign will be one of peace and prosperity and the North deserves nothing less than that. That being said I will not delay this more. I will ride North tomorrow. If all goes well, the North will have a king once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have long thought how would Sansa come to the decision of bringing back Jon to rule next to her. She is not a person that would take rash decisions or to act directly upon her feelings. So this chapter is the best I could come out in order not to take her out of character.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Jonsa shippers. I believe this story has been written in all possible ways by now but still I wanted to give it a try as well. We all have in our minds the perfect epilogue for Jon and Sansa ... and this is mine. I do hope you will enjoy it. There might be a few time lapses which I will make in order to make this story go faster and not linger in too much dialogue but important mushy moments will be there in one form or another.


End file.
